


Want a taste?

by novaxiii (Ozxiii)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, OT3, OT3 Goodness, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, lukadrienette for the soul, lukadrientte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozxiii/pseuds/novaxiii
Summary: Adrien walks in on Marinette and Luka havingfun.Inspired bythis ask.





	Want a taste?

Her back is arched beautifully, and Adrien cannot tear his eyes away from the wonderful line her body creates. Her chest heaves with a shudder and she writhes in pleasure, grasping at the sheets beneath her. Luka looks up from her, catching Adrien's eye and smirking at the way the blond boy blushes, and shameless though he’s been caught.

Adrien’s throat is dry and the room is too hot. He pulls at his shirt and adjusts his rolled sleeves but suddenly finds his clothing constricting. Marinette moans, eyes fluttering open, curious as to what stole Luka's attention away from her. When she glances overhead, she sees Adrien standing by the door, shifting uncomfortably and pink blooming across his face. She reaches her hands towards him, beckoning Adrien to come and wanting to call out to him but Luka's fingers move inside her and she moans again, forgetting both their names.

Adrien's mesmerized and the next thing he knows, he's pulled his jacket off and he's sitting at the side of the bed, hovering over Marinette, watching the way she twists as Luka thrusts his fingers in her. She grabs Adrien’s leg, holding on as if for dear life, body tense and eyes shut tight as she comes. She trembles but her hold on his leg is strong. It’s only when Luka removes himself from her, lifting his fingers up and sucking on his index that Marinette relaxes. She opens her eyes, watching through lidded eyes and breath catching at the sight of him tasting her on his fingers. Adrien swallows thickly.

“Want a taste?” Luka asks Adrien and the blond nods. Luka leans over Marinette and brings a hand to the nape of Adrien’s neck, guiding him closer and kissing him. It’s instinct, the way Adrien opens his mouth and tilts his head to the perfect angle. And oh, Luka is delicious. The mix of Marinette on his lips is intoxicating. The way their tongues and lips move with one another makes them both dizzy.

Marinette is beneath them, whimpering. She’s spent but still needy for their attention. She tugs at Luka’s shirt but he doesn’t pull away from Adrien. She turns and pulls at Adrien’s waistband, brushing over his bulge and causing him to shiver, and they finally break, gasping for breath. They look down at her, naked and flushed, her mouth set in a pout. “Touch me,” she whines.

What could they do but oblige her? Adrien finds himself pulling his shirt off and discarding it across the room. He caresses her breasts as she strokes him over the cloth of his pants. Luka resumed his earlier ministrations on her, kissing her inner thigh as he inserted a finger in her. His kisses drew closer and closer until he closed his mouth over her. Oh yes, yes, yes…

Finally, Marinette manages to unbuckle Adrien’s belt and that joins his shirt on the floor. It’s not even a moment later when she’s taken him in her hands and she marvels at his hardness. It makes her blush – her and Luka both – that the sight of them turned him on so. Already, Adrien’s breath is heavy and it grows shorter as Marinette licks him – licks and sucks  and kisses. It takes everything in him to not thrust into her throat. He threads a hand through her hair, pressing her closer but restraining himself from hurting her.

It’s Luka’s turn to crave their attention and he sits up to pull his pants off. He braces himself over Marinette, leaning close so he can kiss Adrien’s tip. A groan escapes the blond and he curses. In a wonderful happenstance, Luka’s hips align with Marinette’s and he grinds down against her. A breathy sigh falls from her lips and she matches him, hips rolling together. She loves the press of his cock against her, loves the way it rubs against her thighs and clit.

Adrien bites his lower lip, but the pain is not enough to keep him in check. The way Luka and Marinette kiss and suck him off at the same time – the utterly sinful sounds that fall from their lips as they do so, and the view of their hips grinding in time drives him crazy. He bends forward, curled in pleasure and he comes over them. The tension releases from him as waves of ecstasy crash over him. He collapses on the bed, adjacent to them and watches as Marinette and Luka kiss proper and blushes when he sees his cum on their lips and tongues.

Marinette looks up at him again. She’s grinning at him mischievously, and it does _not_ help that there’s cum splattered between her breasts and on the corner of her mouth. “Want a taste?”

The idea of it short circuits his brain but he leans forward anyway, tongue lapping at the cum on her breasts. Luka joins him and they each take a side, making Marinette moan and clutch at them both, hands roaming. Her hand tangles itself in Luka’s hair, nails scratching lightly at his scalp and insistent as he sucks and bites. The taste of Adrien’s cum on Marinette’s skin is sweet and salty and slightly bitter and he can’t get enough of it – can’t get enough of the way Marinette’s squirms under his hands and how sensitive she is when he sucks on her collar. The scrape of his teeth on her soft bare skin elicits a sound that sends a jolt through both of them and Adrien pulls away from her breast with a distinct pop before he captures her lips with his. He licks the corner of her mouth and tastes himself on her tongue. She moans into him and when he pulls away for air, he’s barely had a moment to himself before Luka pulls him into another kiss. The way he tastes on Luka’s lips is just as exquisite.

Tired of the boys kissing over her, Marinette sits up, surfacing between them and gently pushing Luka down. He’s startled but then looks at her quizzically – Adrien, too, though he loves how Marinette leans against him. The slightest press of her soft body against his and he feels himself hardening again already.

“We haven’t tasted you yet,” Marinette says, and she bends forward to kiss his chest.

Adrien pulls his thoughts away from the wonderful view of Marinette’s behind to agree. “She’s right,” he says. Luka’s gaze meets his – _traitor_ , his eyes say. Adrien only chuckles and shrugs before he leans forward to join Marinette in pressing soft kisses all across his chest and collar. Marinette brings a hand up, trailing her fingers over Luka’s abs. He quivers under her touch, revelling in her caresses. Adrien follows his lady’s lead, but his hands travel lower and Luka’s breath hitches. Adrien takes him in hand while he sucks on that spot between neck and shoulder and Marinette bends lower, licking his tip as Adrien pumps him.

Just as the tension builds in Luka, just as he’s about to lose himself though, Adrien lets go and Marinette pulls away. Luka’s not sure if his groan is in frustration or pleasure, but they tease him mercilessly. He whimpers, pleading for them to touch him again because he’s desperate and that mischievous grin finds its way onto Adrien’s lips too. It’s then that the blond dips his head low and takes him in his mouth. Luka’s half strangled out a curse before Marinette kisses him senseless. Dear god _,_ what a dangerous combination the two of them made.

The kiss is all lips and tongue but even the accidental clash of teeth is a delight. They break for air, but Adrien does not – and Luka does _not_ have the self restraint Adrien does. He buries a hand in those golden locks, hips thrusting forward and desperate for the softness and wet of his mouth. Marinette presses light kisses against his neck and jaw, her hands roaming over his body as he thrusts again. Adrien grips Luka’s thighs, nearly choking and Luka feels a little guilty that the sound sends a shock straight to his dick. It only takes another thrust before he’s coming in his mouth and then he’s shuddering – blissed out beyond belief.

Finally, the tension leaves his body, and Luka falls back onto the bed, chest heaving. Adrien sits up, coughing and sputtering, cum dripping off his chin. The three of them look thoroughly ravished - Marinette, wet and dripping and face flushed. Adrien, mouth full of cum and hair mussed. Luka, neck and collar covered in love bites and out of breath. The older boy, spent, stares up at his his lovers. He’s dumbstruck as he watches Marinette turn to Adrien and lick the cum off his face. He jaw drops open as they cum swap – sharing the taste of him in a slow, sensual kiss.

Finally, the two of them break apart, breathless as they turn to him. “Want a taste?”


End file.
